Rise of Darth Nico-nii
by Gunzou01
Summary: Retelling of the last part of SW Episode 3, only with two Love Live Idols as the Sith. After her defeat on the epic Duel on Mustafar, Yazawa Nico undergoes a great deal of transformation as one of the most feared mojos of the Galaxy. Comments and suggestions are welcome. Rated T.


**Meowsu! Gunzou here. This story is made at the suggestion of GAT-X105VividPanzer. This is my first story and it will serve as a platform for more LL stories.  
Love Live! School Idol Project and Star Wars belong to their respective owners. **

On a certain fiery planet, below the red thunder of a volcano, the purple-haired Dark Lord of the Sith, Toujou Nozomi, had already recovered from sand of black glass the burnt torso and head of what once had been a female Sith warrior, and had already leapt for the cliff bank above without any difficulty.

"Bring the medical capsule immediately!" the shrouded woman ordered to her guards.

She lowered the limbless girl tenderly to the cool ground above, and laid her hand across the cracked and blackened mess that once had been her beautiful face with black hair in twin tails, and she set her will upon the half-dead protégé.

 _Live, my apprentice. Live._

The injured former Jedi Knight was then transported back to the Imperial Medical Center. A hyper sophisticated prototype DD-13 surgical droid moved away from the patient that it and an FX-6 medical droid had spent many days operating. It turned to a dark-robed shadow that stood at the edge of the light.

"My lord, the repair is finished. She lives."

"Good. Good." Emperor Nozomi walked into the pool of light.

Droids stepped back as she approached the surgical table. On the table, strapped, was Yazawa Nico, the very first patient of the Imperial Medical Center. If someone were to witness the scene, it might have been a pieced-together hybrid of droid and human, encased in a life-support shell of gleaming black that winked against the Lord Nozomi's cloak. The featureless lines and curves of jet-black that served it for eyes appeared inhuman, and the grillwork of its respirator might have suggested the jaws of a predator built of polished blast armor, but to her— it was beautiful. A magnificent jewel box, created to protect her beloved apprentice, the number one Sith in the galaxy. It was terrifying. Mesmerizing. Perfect. The table slowly rotated to vertical, and the Dark Lord leaned close.

-Darth Nico's POV-

The feeling was strange.

"Lord Nico? Lord Nico, can you hear me?"

My breathing comes hard, and harsh. Mechanisms hardwired into my chest breathe for me. They pump oxygen into my bloodstream forever.

"Lord Nico? Lord Nico, can you hear me?"

And I can't, not in the way I once did. A sensor in the shell that covers my head sends information directly into my brain. I slowly open my burnt eyelids. Optical sensors integrate light and shadow into a reddish hue around the place.

"Yes, Master. Where is Maki? Is she safe? Is she alright?" I tried to say, but another voice spoke for me, out from the vocabulator that serves for my burned-away lips and tongue and throat.

My once beautiful voice is now gone… It was replaced by a dull mechanical tone.

"It seems, in your anger, you killed her." The Emperor said.

This burns hotter than the lava had.

 _No... No, it is not possible!_

"I... I couldn't have! She was alive! I felt it!"

I loved her. I will always love her. I could have never killed her. Never. But I suddenly remembered... I remember all of it. I remember my own fury, and the black hatred of seizing her throat to silence her lying mouth.

 _I did it. I killed her._

I killed her because, finally, when I could have saved Maki, when I could have gone away with her, when I could have been thinking about her, I were thinking about myself... It is in this blazing moment that I finally understand the deceit of the dark side – I went blind and had killed her because I was overpowered by my negative feelings.

I mustered all the anger and hatred that I have been building over the agony of her death… All that I wanted is to destroy everything – Even I wanted to slay the shrouded Dark Lord with her turquoise eyes gleaming at me.

 _I can't take this anymore._

I let out a scream.

-Emperor Nozomi's POV-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

My apprentice let out a long wail of agony as she broke free of her bonds in the operating table and slowly trudged forward. Her movements are slow and unsteady, because she is practically using mechanical legs for walking. Her sinister shape is the result of the joint work of the latest medical droids of the Empire's newest medical facility.

I can clearly sense her anger. Her hate. Her pain. All of these feelings are mixing into one dark mass – the Dark Side of the Force. Her Force powers destroyed the medical droids and the equipment surrounding her. Darth Nico will develop into one of the most feared rulers of the galaxy after me. I will use her as I see fit – to enforce our will and influence.

Finally. After all the long time of preparation and struggle, the Dark Side wins.

I found myself grinning cruelly while watching the scene. I know that Nico wants to destroy me after learning what happened to her lover. But she cannot touch me, nor destroy me, because I am the only one she has.

 _I am her shadow._

I am the only one who understands her. I am the only one who will forgive her, and I am also the only one who will be my stalwart in my schemes.

As Darth Nico continues to anguish I let out an evil laugh.


End file.
